Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Omega
by J053D4N13L35C083D0
Summary: AU or AT A new student arrives at Mitakihara Middle School, and the girls take interest in him. At the same time, however, a new threat comes for the girls. Coincidence? Previous name: The Daredevil. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_**Puella Magi Madoka Magica**_

_**The Daredevil**_

**Before we start off with this new fan-fiction, I want to say some things.**

**First off, if you're here from my two other main stories, Lightning Blaze and Brotherhood of Remnant, those are put on hold, as I've hit a bit of a snag while writing the chapters**

**Second, I'm not a fan of character death, so Mami Tomoe will still be alive**

**Third, I'm not sure whether to put this as AU of Alternate Timeline, due to the nature of the show**

**Fourth, this story will be an indirect harem story, as when I watched/read Puella Magi, the word "HAREM!" screamed at my face, so I decided to do just that**

**Fifth, Kyoko Sakura will also be a student, but her rivalry with Sayaka Miki won't be forgotten**

**That's it for the beginning. Enjoy**

"Hello" - Regular words

"_Hello" -_ Words in different languages

"**Hello" **- Kyubey

"Hello"_ – _Thoughts and thought-speak

_**Chapter 1- New Student**_

The figure stood in the middle of the cemetery, surrounded by a ring of fire. In his hands were a pair of bladed tonfa, the one on his left being made out of red oak and held in the Honte-Mochi grip, and the other black-bladed and held in the Gyakute-Mochi grip. His tattered, black hooded cloak fluttered in the wind, and his face was covered by the hood, showing only his mouth, and his eyes were barely visible, which were a blood red. On his left shoulder was a black pauldron, sharpened to act as a make-shift weapon, and black gauntlets covered his hands, spiked to increase the force of his punches. On his chest area, he had a simple robe, reinforced with steel plates to give him adequate defense against many attacks. His legs were covered in black steel plate, and his greaves were glowing a faint red color. On his right gauntlet, there was an egg-shaped crystal, obsidian black in color.

Tears fell out of his eyes as he eyed the gravestone in front of him. The picture that was on the gravestone was a little girl, about ten years old. Her gold eyes were filled with an eternal happiness, and her raven black hair was perfectly straight as she smiled at the camera, her smile forever preserved. The words below the picture read as follows:

_Here lies Fiona Caruso, the little beehive of happiness_

_5/25/2000 – 6/12/2010_

_We'll miss you, our baby girl_

Drying away the tears, the figure walked away, the ring of flames dying away, miraculously leaving the area unscratched. Looking at the gravestone one more, and adjusting the locket in his neck, the figure disappeared in flames, leaving no trace of him behind. Soon after he left, a car came by, and its occupants headed for the same gravestone, holding flowers.

* * *

_**One Year Later**_

"Did you hear about the new student coming to school?" Sayaka Miki asked her friend, Madoka Kaname.

"No. What's his name?" she asked her blue haired friend.

"We don't know yet. Apparently, he's coming from Italy to our school to live in Japan, and that his parents approved of his choice," answered Mami Tomoe, walking up to the two, her blonde pigtails bouncing a bit.

"What gave him that idea?" asked Kyoko Sakura, munching on some pocky sticks.

"From what I can tell, he's coming here to forget about something that happened to him," answered Homura Akemi, brushing her black hair back behind her ear.

"So going to a different country will help with that? I fail to see the sense in that," said Kyoko, finishing the pocky.

Before the conversation could continue, the teacher, Miss Kazuko Saotome, walked in the classroom, her face having that familiar look all the students recognized. With a quick bow to the girls, Mami left the classroom, heading for her own classroom.

"Tell me about the new student at lunch," she told the other girls with telepathy.

"Alright class, before we begin, we've a new student with us. His uniform hasn't arrived yet, so he will be wearing the clothes he has for now. Treat him nicely, he's been through stuff," said Saotome.

"More than you?" asked a female student at the front of the classroom.

"From what I was told, yes," answered Saotome. Turning to the door, she said in a clear voice, 'You can come in now."

There was a second-long delay, then the door opened, and in came in a 16 year old boy. His raven black hair, which didn't go past his ears, was neatly combed, and his gold eyes were protected by black rimmed glasses. His face still held some of the baby fat, but it was hardly noticeable. He wore a black hooded jacket, which was unzipped, and underneath was a white shirt, bearing an eagle design on it. He wore faded blue denim jeans, and had black shoes. Around his neck was a gold locket, clasped shut. On his back, he had a red binder, its single strap wrapped around his body. On his right ring finger, he had a ring on it, which was black in color.

Despite seemingly being intimidating, he actually looked plenty nervous, and his eyes traveled around the classroom, only stopping for more than one second at the girls. After a moment, he began to talk.

"Hello, my name is Dante Caruso, and I hail from _beautiful Venezia._ I hope to be good friends with you," he said in rough Japanese, with an Italian accent mixed in.

"Caruso, you can sit behind Madoka during your time here," said the teacher, pointing to the pink haired girl, who waved to show who she was. Dante began to walk forward, but managed to trip on his own two feet. With the unexpected fall, Dante immediately placed both his hands in front of him. This saved him from falling face first, but his hands ached slightly from the sudden impact with the ground. Blushing furiously, he continued his way to the seat behind Madoka, keeping his eyes averted from everyone.

The lesson itself was the usual kind, with the teacher complaining about the men she dated, interrogated a male student on how he likes his breakfast, and the actual lesson didn't start until about halfway through class. During that time, Kyoko slept throughout the majority of the class time, Sayaka was doodling a bit, Homura was paying attention(?), Kyubey appeared halfway through the class and joined Kyoko in sleep, and Madoka stole glances at Dante every now and then. From what she was able to see, he seemed really nervous, and rarely made any sounds at all. When the lunch bell rang, he was the last one to get out of the classroom, yet was the first person to reach the cafeteria. Seating himself away from the other students, he didn't notice that his table was about three tables away from the girls, who were currently looking at him in interest.

"So that's him?" asked Mami, her eyes looking Dante over.

"Yeah, and from the looks of it, he's probably afraid of his own shadow," answered Kyoko.

"He can't be that nervous," said Miki.

"It's possible," shot back Kyoko. Before they could be at each others throats again, Madoka stepped between them, pushing the both of them away.

"Okay girls, please don't fight. I'll head over to him and see how he is," she stated. Before anyone could say anything, Madoka picked up her tray and walked towards Dante. "Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked him. Dante jumped in surprise, but calmed down when he recognized Madoka.

"No, go ahead," he answered. Not long after, he pulled out a sketchbook and started to draw. Madoka glanced at the sketchbook and saw that he was drawing medieval weapons.

"So," started Madoka, "what brings you here to Japan?"

After a moment, Dante answered, "My little sister died in an accident about a year ago. Everyone loved her, because she could make anyone smile. On the day she died, I was baby-sitting her. She asked me if she could have some macaroni, and being the generous brother I am, I complied. When I went to turn of the stove, however," by this point, his voice began to crack," there was a sudden explosion in the house, and a piece of the stove, about the size of an American quarter, went straight for her. Me, on the other hand, I was burnt by the flames, and some shrapnel hit my leg. I was let out a few days later, but my little sister had it worse than we thought. On the last day we saw her alive, she told me to keep smiling."

By this point, Dante started to cry as the memory relived itself in his head. Madoka placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Then why did you come here, instead of staying home?"

"I couldn't stay home. After the explosion, everyone called me a terrorist and saying that I purposely caused the explosion. I wasn't liked at my school to begin with, but that event made me more alienated than ever before. I couldn't find a place to sit at lunch, no club allowed me in, and the few friends I had were forced to separate from me. Eventually, I had enough, so I asked my parents if I could go to a different country until it completely blows over."

"How long ago was this?" asked Kyoko, startling Dante. Unknown to him, the rest of the girls joined him at the table.

"A year ago. I arrived a month ago and went looking for work. Recently, I just bought an apartment room, and i've been living there for two weeks before I transferred here."

"That explains why your Japanese is terrible," stated Kyoko. This earned her a glare from Mami and Miki. Dante, on the other hand, laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I guess it was obvious that I wasn't from here." With that said, he got up and stretched a bit. "Thank you for taking the time to listen to me. It's nice having to talk to someone without being glared at." He walked away, a subtle limp in his stride.

* * *

_**That Night**_

The figure stood on the roof of the school, gazing at the full moon that appeared in the sky. In his mind, he replayed the conversation he heard, and was able to see Kyubey with them.

"So, he found new recruits," he said to himself in an unnaturally deep voice. "This'll be fun." He then put on a black paintball mask, reinforced with steel, and his glowing red eyes were visible behind the visor. With a jump, he flew to the ground, before disappearing in flames.

"Magical Girls, your time has come"

* * *

Madoka lay in bed, sleeping soundly. Not far from her, Kyubey took refuge with the stuffed animals she owned. Suddenly, Madoka shivered as a chill ran down her back, before rolling around in her bed and going still.

_**End Chapter 1**_

**Before you ask, there was no such accident that happened like that. I just put it in the story because I wanted Dante to have a sad past.**

**The figure has already revealed himself to be the antagonist. No spoilers on who he is though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing here, only review responses**

**That One Person (Guest)- **Sorry if I got your hopes up. Other than that, I will try to update this regularly until I can think of more stuff for Lightning Blaze and Brotherhood of Remnant

**Gore (Guest)- **What else would you think if you noticed that there are five main heroines? Plus, I had Infinite Stratos on my mind when I read the manga. I don't do rewrites. Never have, never will. If this was an actual harem story, the main antagonist wouldn't survive ten seconds in combat if he harms Dante, and Dante would be even more nervous around girls. There's a reason why I put in friendship instead of romance

**Guest (1)- **It's my first story where Dante doesn't have any powers, so I'm a hell of a lot rusty on that area. The antagonist will get better, I promise you that much

**Cyborg (Guest)- **I thought Akuma was already male, but that's an accurate description

**I own nothing, except the manga and anime in my house**

"Hello" - Regular words

"_Hello" -_ Words in different languages

"**Hello" **- Kyubey/Emphasis

"Hello"_ – _Thoughts and telepathy

_**Chapter 2- New Threat**_

"Are you sure it's around here?" Miki asked Mami. The two of them were currently at an abandoned warehouse, but they couldn't find the entrance to the witch domain anywhere.

"Soul-gems never lie," answered Mami. Her soul-gem, as if in response, glowed brighter, extending the shadows in the area. There was one area, however, that rejected the light. "That's our stop. Let's go."

The two girls went through the door, and the area was suddenly filled with vibrant colors, the majority of it red. Little demon imps ran around, trailing fire in their steps.

"Even though their enemies, they're pretty cute," commented Miki, as one ran by her leg.

Before Mami could answer, a deafening roar went throughout the area, and the imps ran towards the roar, screeching their little heads off. Withing seconds, the girls switched to their magical girl suits, and followed the imps, not noticing the corpses of demon-like Familiars having serious burn wounds. When they reached the main room, however, they froze in their tracks, and couldn't help but stare.

A massive dragon-like creature was spouting black flames at a figure right in front of it, who promptly jumped back from the flames before sending their own normal colored flames at the creature. The creature was a red color, with the occasional patches of black on it. It had four leathery wings that were midnight-black in color, and were currently having the dragon creature aloft. It's mouth seemed to be in a perpetual state of open, and inside were four rows of teeth, each razor sharp, with the canines black. The four horns in its head were a vibrant red, and trailed away from the head. The eyes were a milky white color, tracking the figure as it moved around the dragon, who continued to spout out flames, their cloak fluttering around, and the steel-like mask glowing red from the heat of the flames. The figure suddenly rolled away, managing to duck under the spiked tail. The end of the tail seemed to be a cudgel at first, but upon closer inspection, it was actually a mass of black spikes, and a row of spikes ran up the tail, continuing along the spine, where they grew larger and more red. It's hind legs, large and powerful, tried to kick at the figure, who somehow managed to block with their left arm. When the figure stopped sliding back, the girls were able to see that the figure had a tonfa in their hand, and in the other was a black-bladed tonfa, surrounded by fire. The figure suddenly charged at the dragon shoulder first, where the figure had a pauldron strapped on. It failed to impale the dragon, but there was enough force in it to push it back. The dragon was barely able to stop its movement with its humanoid arms, muscular and giant. The claws, which were serrated, dug into the ground, slowing the dragon considerably. Before it could recover, however, the figure at the bottom suddenly flipped and disappeared in a flash of flames. Before the girls could react, the figure reappeared on its head. The figure suddenly did a series of hand motions, and soon, the tonfa were turned into regular blades, the wooden one resembled a sheathe. Moving quickly, the figure held the black sword in a reverse grip, waited until the blade was covered in flames, and jammed the sword into the skull of the dragon. The dragon roared loudly, swiping at its head to knock the figure off, but the movements began to slow considerably, before it went limp. Taking the blade out, the figure placed it in the sheathe, then buckled it to their back, before jumping down onto the torso. Using the pauldron, the figure managed to cut a hole in the dragon, before extracting a grief seed from it. It then placed it near its right gauntlet, where the girls noticed a black crystal on it, and it glowed, before a mass of black stuff was absorbed by the grief seed. The black color, however, stayed. Tossing it away, the figure began walking towards the exit, where the girls were. Stopping as soon as it saw the girls, he stared at them, his red eyes glaring at the girls. Mami was the first to speak up.

"That was quite impressive," she said, but she stayed alert.

"Really impressive," added in Miki.

"Where are the other three?" the figure suddenly asked in a deep voice, his gaze not wavering.

"What do you mean?" asked Mami, preparing to summon a gun. Similarly, Miki placed a hand on her sword.

"There are five, yet I see two in front of me, so I ask again: Where are the other three?"

Mami and Miki didn't answer, instead preparing for a fight. Before they could move, the figure suddenly lashed out a few punches, hitting both of the girls in seconds. Groggy, the girls hit the ground, seeing everything in a daze. The figure knelt down in front of Mami, who was more conscious out of the two.

"I will spare you two today, but let me tell you one thing. You girls are my targets, and I will only fight you properly when the five of you are together. It won't be a sparring match either," he said. Grabbing both Mami and Miki, he dragged them outside the barrier, letting them drop to the warehouse ground. He then proceeded to walk away, and was nearly out the area before he turned back one more time. "One more thing. Tell Kyubey that his contracting days are numbered." With that, he suddenly disappeared in flames, leaving the girls on the ground, who both then went back to their casual clothing. They continued to lay on the ground, however. A minute later, they heard footsteps nearby, and Mami turned to them. Surprisingly, she saw Dante standing there, who proceeded to run at her, stopping himself before he crashed into her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Some thugs managed to catch us, but we were able to get away from them," lied Mami.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"We're fine. All we need is a good night rest and we'll be good to go," answered Mami, walking to Miki, then proceeded to put an arm around her shoulder. "By the way, what are you doing out here?"

"Jogging," was the answer. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" asked Dante.

"We don't. Thanks for caring about our well being though," Mami said, walking away. After a few minutes, Dante went outside and continued jogging.

_**End Chapter 2**_

**This chapter was more action that dialog, a first for me (not really). Review if you want to.**

**Dante: **I didn't get much screen time today

**Don't complain, you'll appear more next chapter.**

**Until then, good day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing here, only review responses**

**Guest-** Everyone's minds go different directions. I will admit I'm a bit of a perv, though

**Shmeagle- **Thank you for the description praise. Yes, I will admit that the characters are OOC, but that tends to happen when I write, so bear with it. As I said before, Dante doesn't have powers, but the antagonist is Gary Stu, I will admit to that. It's been a while since I read the manga/watched the show, but I will make them normal. The thug thing was a lie to keep Dante in the dark about what happened

**Well, that's about it, so-**

***Beer bottle smashes against head, then falls to the floor, unconscious***

**Prussia: **Kesesesese~! I have seized this area's vital regions! The author owns nothing, not even the awesome Prussian Empire!

**Madoka: **How long 'till he gets back up?

**Prussia:** Never you mind, little girl!

**Madoka: **I'm not little, I'm fourteen!

**Homura: **Uh, guys, the next chapter? Anyone?

**Mami: **Wait a bit, it'll blow over. Until that happens, enjoy the chapter

**Dante: **Am I the only one concerned that this guy crossed dimensions?

"Hello" - Regular words

[Hello]_ -_ Words in different languages

"**Hello" **- Kyubey

'Hello_'– _Thoughts and telepathy

"_Hello"- _Emphasis

_**Chapter 3- Settling in**_

"And he just disappeared, without a trace?" asked Kyoko. Currently, it was break time in the school, and the girls were huddled around Madoka's desk. Dante, who got his uniform the night before, was in the restroom, leaving the girls to talk about their hidden lives. Kyubey was perched on Madoka's shoulder, listening intently.

"Unless you have thermal camera's, then yes, he did," answered Mami. "Kyubey, do you know of anyone using flames as a power?"

"**Not without further information on the subject**," was the answer.

"Well crap. So apparently, we can't group together without incurring his wrath," stated Kyoko.

"For some reason, he wanted to wait until all of us were together so he could fight us. What's with that?"

"What's with what?" asked a voice.

The girls jumped in their chairs and saw Dante standing behind them, a look of curiosity on his face.

"It's nothing, just girl stuff," Miki lied.

"Oh. Sorry for asking," said Dante, then took his seat. As he was sitting down, Mami glanced at his ring, and noticed that it was the same black color of the new threat's soul gem. She ignored it, thinking it as coincidence.

The day was relatively uneventful, with a fire drill being the only thing that happened that day.

"So Dante, what do you plan on doing later?" asked Madoka, adjusting her left ribbon. The group was at the front of the school, the day ending two minutes ago.

"Well, I was planning on getting take-out, then walk around for a bit. Since I live alone, I don't have much to do, so I look for things outside," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You could show us the inside of your home," suggested Madoka.

"So you and him could do _that?" _asked Kyoko. Humorously, Madoka and Dante immediately blushed.

"No, that isn't what I meant!" Madoka said, while at the same time, Dante said, "It wasn't my intention to do that!"

Kyoko laughed at their reaction, Miki giggled, and Mami smiled a bit. Homura, however, had her focus on something else. Looking at the roof of the school, she saw a figure with a cloak look at their general direction before disappearing in flames.

'A figure using fire, just like Mami and Miki described,' she thought.

"Homura, did you hear us?" Mami's voice suddenly jolted Homura out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We're going to see Dante's house. Do you want to come?" asked Madoka.

"Oh, no sorry. I got something to do later, and I can't miss it. Maybe another time," answered Homura, walking away.

"Well, let's go," stated Kyoko, who began to drag Dante away... in the wrong direction.

"It's west of here," he said, then dragged her away, to the amusement of the other girls.

Homura, who actually hid behind a corner, turned and ran to the city. 'Time to figure out who this new guy is.'

* * *

"Zombies are the ones that eats brains," said Dante, ending a joke about Democrats and zombies. Kyoko and Miki laughed, Mami giggled a bit, and Madoka was trying to get the punchline of the joke.

"So Dante, before you continue to humor us, what exactly do you do at home?" asked Mami, changing the subject.

"Well, I'm always cleaning and reading at home. As I said, I live alone, so I don't do much," answered Dante. "I have a cat and a dog though."

"What are their names?" asked Kyoko, suddenly interested.

"The cat is Felix, and the dog is Pearl. I found both of them on the streets a week ago, so I took them home with me. They get along fine, which tells me that they grew up together on the streets." Dante suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Miki.

"There's only four sets of footsteps," he said. Surprised, the girls looked around, and grew cold.

Madoka was nowhere to be seen.

"But, how? Where'd she go?" asked Miki, looking around.

"Let's backtrack. Hopefully, we can find her before something happens," said Dante, running back a few meters. He stopped when he heard the sounds of struggle coming from a nearby alley.

"It's simple. Just give us your wallet, and you can go," demanded a male voice. Looking at the inside, he saw Madoka being held by a thug. Surrounding her were three more, and their apparent leader was interrogating her. By this time, Mami, Miki and Kyoko caught up with him.

Madoka struggled to get away from them, but she wasn't able to loosen the grip that held her arms. Before anything else could happen, a young voice yelled out, "HEY!."

Madoka and her assailants looked at the source and saw Dante, Miki, Kyoko and Mami standing at the entrance of the alley.

"Well well, the girls friends and her sweetheart are here to save the day," said the leader, stepping away from Madoka.

Dante ignored the 'sweetheart' comment and said, "Let her go."

"Or what, you'll pound us to the ground?" taunted one of the thugs.

"Why don't you come here and find out?" challenged Dante, going into a stance.

"I'll take care of him boss," said one of the thugs, who walked up to Dante, relaxed. "Okay boy, give me your-" he was cut off by a fist impacting his head. Before he could properly react, he got his in the chest, then the head, then his chest, and a final punch to his temples knocked him out cold, sending him sprawling to the ground. Everyone froze at this, even the guy holding Madoka, who was also frozen. Not once has Dante displayed any form of violence.

The remaining thugs, deciding Dante to be a bigger threat, walked away from Madoka, who was held by the leader. Learning from the last guy, they weren't so relaxed, and were on guard. One swung at Dante, who merely grabbed the guy and threw him into a nearby dumpster. The other two then attacked at the same time, trying to catch him off guard. Dante, however, grabbed the arm of the person on his left and pulled him into the trajectory of the other fist. Moving quickly, Dante sent a fist to the other persons throat, causing him to choke and be dispatched with a kick to the head. Immediately after, Dante launched himself back, right into the other thug. His momentum sent them into the wall, cracking three of the thugs ribs. All that was left was the leader.

"Che, think your so tough, don't you?" asked the leader, letting go of Madoka before pulling out a switchblade.

"Come hit me then [coward]," taunted Dante. The leader charged at Dante, and swung his knife. Dante, however, grabbed his arm, and threw him against the wall. Before the man could get up, a boot to the face, along with a wall to the back of the head, knocked him out cold. After a moment, Dante sent a fist back like in those fighting movies, hitting the thug he threw into the dumpster. Moving quickly, he threw him headfirst into the wall, letting him crumple to the ground. Things were silent for a minute, as the girls absorbed what just happened. Kyoko was the first one to recover.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"You learn a thing or two in Venezia," answered Dante. After that, more silence followed, before Madoka broke it.

"Now I get it," she said. This got her confused stares, to which she responded, "The joke Dante told earlier, I get it now." Everyone answered the same way.

By facepalm.

* * *

Homura leapt from building to building, looking around for the figure she saw at the school. She was sure that no one else wore a cloak like that, so her targets were narrowed. However, looking for one person in a city was like trying to get a needle out of a needle stack.

Covered in barbed wire.

Electrified.

While on fire.

Over a pool of acid.

Needless to say, Homura was going to have trouble looking for the person.

However, it seemed god would be merciful for her, as she spotted something fluttering on a nearby radio tower. Closer examinations showed that it was the same person she saw on the school. Leaping her way over there, she walked up to the person, and was able to identify it as a male, from the build under the robes he had.

"Who are you?" asked Homura, not letting her guard down.

The figure merely turned his head to her direction for a second, before he continued looking into the city. "You love this city, don't you?" he asked in his deep voice.

Homura was caught off-guard. From the way Mami and Miki spoke of the guy, he was cold and straight to the point. So far, she was seeing the straight-to-the-point side. Hesitantly, she answered, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"One doesn't protect a city without feeling some love for it. The same goes for family and friends," answered the figure.

"I, guess there's some truth in that. But why do you care? All you want to do is kill all of us for your own personal gain."

"I never said it was for personal gain."

This stopped Homura in her tracks. Before she could question the man, he leapt off the radio tower. When Homura tried to look for him, all she saw was the ground.

Looking back at where the man stood, she noticed a symbol burned into the ground. Upon further inspection, it was the Greek symbol for Omega.

_**End Chapter 3**_

**Dante: **Is he still unconscious?

**Prussia: **Perhaps I hit him a bit harder than I thought.

**Madoka: **Then who's going to run things on this story?

**Dante: **Well, I am his personal OC. I can run things until he gets back up. So until then, have a good day


	4. Chapter 4

**Dante: **Is he still unconscious?

**Madoka: **That, or he's just lazy

**Dante:** Well, see if you can get him back up. For the readers, last chapter was supposed to show that Omega, the fire guy, and I were different entities, to clear up final confusions. Now for review answers

**Madoka: **CLEAR! (Electric shock)

**Dante: **To Shmeagle: The author has some trouble with writing battles, as he tends to focus more on OC's than anything. The coming witch battles, and the eventual confrontation with Omega, will have the girls fighting. To Dragonmaster870: Those were all counterkills from Assassin's Creed, except the one where I took down those two thugs. That was original.

**Prussia: **GET THE BEER!

**Dante: **Now enjoy the chapter while we continue to revive the author. Speaking of which, before he went unconscious, the author rewatched the series and found out Sayaka was Miki's first name

**Sayaka: **I TOLD YOU!

**Mami: **While Dante tries to help with the author, I'll just state the events of this timeline.  
I survived my battle against Charlotte, thanks to the help of Homura. Sayaka was nearly ready to blame her for my near death, but Madoka and I convinced her otherwise. Kyoko appeared and took down a familiar she was chasing, before encountering Sayaka, who made her wish to heal Kyouske. Her change to a witch hasn't happened yet. Madoka later wished that she wanted the power to protect those dear to her, but her wish to godhood wasn't made

**Kyoko:** It's as confusing as it is entertaining

"Hello" - Regular words

[Hello]_ -_ Words in different languages

"**Hello" **- Kyubey

'Hello_'– _Thoughts and telepathy

"_Hello"- _Emphasis

_**Chapter 4- New House**_

"And this is my home," stated Dante, extending his arms. His apartment was a modest one, with the bare essentials in it. In the kitchen was a minifridge, a cupboard with plastic cups, regular dishes, and a table. In the living room was a small couch, a coffee table, and a regular size television. The walls were decorated of replica's of famous paintings, specifically ones made by Leonardo da Vinci.

"It looks nice," commented Kyoko, walking inside.

"Thank you."

The rest of the girls followed suite, with Kyubey walking towards the coffee table. Madoka and Sayaka sat on the couch, Kyoko raided the fridge, and Mami observed one of the pictures.

"So, what do we talk about?" asked Dante, leaning against the wall.

"We could start by showing us your pets," suggested Kyoko, taking a bite out of an apple she found.

Dante, in answer, whistled. Seconds later, a Husky came in, its soft blue eyes looking at the girls before taking place next to Dante. Moments after that, a gray-colored cat came walking in, its movements slow and methodical, opposite of the husky.

"That there's Felix, and this is Pearl," said Dante, pointing and petting respectively. He didn't see it, but Pearl was gazing at Kyubey's general direction.

"Do they attack?" asked Sayaka, leaning forward.

"Only if necessary. But I nearly had my head ripped off when I first found them, so it took some time for the trust to settle in," answered Dante.

"Huh, must have been one helluva time gaining their trust," commented Kyoko, throwing away the apple core.

"You have no idea."

"**Your new friends dog can see me. It won't be long until he finds me," **said Kyubey.

'We still have time before he can find you,' thought Mami.

"But anyway, Felix was the first one to warm up to me, since I've always had this thing with cats. Pearl was the difficult one," continued Dante, unaware of Kyubey talking.

"Quick question, how did you get animals in an apartment complex?" Sayaka suddenly asked.

"A lot of favors were made," answered Dante. Just then, his phone rang. "Speaking of which." Dante went into his room, taking his phone out. Seconds later, his muffled voice was heard.

"So what's the general opinion?" asked Mami.

"Something about him is wrong, but I don't know what. He seems really normal so far," answered Sayaka.

"Normal as in he hasn't tried to go downtown on us?" asked Kyoko.

"Not what I meant, but yes. I know he said he has a job, but what job can give him enough money for all this?"

"I remember he said something about his parents sending him here. Do you think they helped?" suggested Madoka.

"His parents don't look like the ones with a lot of money," stated Mami, looking at a picture frame on the television set. On it was Dante's family. His parents, the dad dressed as a mechanic, and the mom was dressed as a regular business woman. Dante had his arm on the shoulders of a mirror image of him, the only difference is that the other Dante has longer hair. Between them, two other girls stood out, one giving a peace sign to the camera, once again twins, but younger. In the background was a two-story house.

"That picture was taken two years ago, before the whole incident happened," said a voice. The girls turned and saw Dante standing at the front of his bedroom door, putting his phone in his pocket. "The one with the long hair is Fiero, my twin brother, and the two girls are Fiona and Maria."

"They look like good people," said Madoka.

"They are. If you don't mind, you girls can go. I gotta do something at the office," said Dante.

"See you at school, then." They went outside, Dante turning off the lights before hand, and walked away as he locked the door. The walk down was quiet, aside from their footsteps. When they reached the ground, they walked together for a bit.

"So, anything else coming from your gut feeling, Sayaka?" asked Kyoko, attempting to start a conversation.

"Eh, I'll tell you if it says anything significant," answered Sayaka.

"**Hello girls**," said a child-like voice. The girls looked at Kyubey, who looked back.

"**Wasn't me," **he said.

"**Over here, at the alleyway**."

The girls turned to their right and saw a black and red cat-like creature. After a moment, they recognized it as an incubator.

"**Follow me,**" it said with a child-like glee, turning and running deeper into the alleyway. The girls, curious, followed the incubator. As soon as they entered, the incubator disappeared in flame.

"**Up here," **they heard above them. When they looked, the incubator was jumping around like a dog in large grass. Sharing a look, the girls began climbing, uneasy of the incubator. Despite its child-like personality, something didn't feel right.

By the time the girls got on the roof, a barrier of flame surrounded them, closing the edges.

"What are you?" asked Mami.

"**My name is Kayabey, and I'm the incubator for my friend," **he said.

"Who's your friend?" asked Kyoko.

"Me," said a cloaked figure, appearing in flames behind Kayabey.

Quickly, the girls changed into their magical girl forms, and prepared for the battle. Mami looked, and noticed that his mask was gone, but the cloak covered his face so much all she was able to see was his mouth. Above them, clouds began to form, before it started to lightly rain.

"What's your name?" demanded Sayaka, pointing her cutlass at him.

"My name is Omega," he answered, before pulling out his tonfas.

_**End Chapter 4**_

**Dante: **Air horn.

(SFX: Air horn)

**SWEET MERCIFUL BUDDHA WHAT THE FUCK!?**

**Prussia: **He's up, I'm out. Germany needs to be pestered again

**Madoka: **Who was that guy?

**How long was I out?**

**Dante: **A long time


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing here, only review responses:**

**Dragonmaster870: **1, It was either him, Austria or Hungary. 2, I had to give a reason on why Omega has powers. 3, I have my days of cruelty**  
TehBigOne (Guest): **You are right my good guest

"Hello" - Regular words

[Hello]_ -_ Words in different languages

"**Hello" **- Kyubey/Kayabey

'Hello_'– _Thoughts and telepathy

"_Hello"- _Emphasis

_**Chapter 5- First Contact**_

Sayaka charged at Omega, cutlass pointed towards him.

"Take this!" she yelled, cutting downwards.

Omega, in response, held his left tonfa above him, catching the blade. Moving quickly, he brought his knee into Sayaka's stomach before kicking her away.

"Take what, exactly?" asked Omega, the sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Have you tried thinking things through?" asked Kyoko, readying her spear.

"That was a fluke," retorted Sayaka, getting up off the ground.

"You two can fight later. For now, we got to deal with him," cut in Mami, taking out a musket and aiming at Omega. He, in turn, merely stood still, a small smirk on his lips.

"Together?" asked Sayaka.

"Together," answered Kyoko.

Both charged at Omega, who stood still until they were in melee range. Moving quickly, he parried Sayaka's strike and blocked Kyoko's thrust before pushing them both away. Moving quickly, he transformed his tonfas into sword and sheathe mode, and began trading blows with the two girls. Sparks flew everywhere, neither side getting an advantage. Mami tried to fire, but she couldn't get a clear shot of Omega with all the movement that was going on. Omega blocked an overhead strike from Sayaka using his blade, and used the sheathe to parry Kyoko's spear. With quick movements, he disarmed both of them and pushed them away, but left himself open in the process, allowing Mami and Madoka to fire bullets and arrows, respectively. However, when it hit his armor, they all bounced off, leaving no mark on it.

"Nice try," said Omega before he flash-fired his way to Mami and Madoka. Moving quickly, he used a flurry of kicks before he clotheslined her to the ground to the ground, making a meaty smack in the process. Moving to Madoka, he disarmed her by twisting her arm and kicking her away, sending her tumbling to the ground. Moving back to Sayaka and Kyoko, he charged towards them, fists covered in flames. However, Sayaka used her cutlass as a conductor stick, sending blades of water at him, forcing him to stop and defend himself. In response, Kyoko sent a trail of flames at Omega, catching him unaware. The force of the flames sent him staggering, and part of his cloak was singed, but his hood remained clean.

"Not bad," he said, before reaching for his tonfas... before realizing that they weren't in their scabbards. Looking around, he found Sayaka had them in her hands, giving a taunting smirk before she tossed them in the air and sliced them into pieces.

"What are you going to do without your weapons?" asked Sayaka, expecting him to surrender.

However, Omega chuckled a bit before he began talking. "I applaud the fact that you were able to take away my weapons without me noticing. However, I always plan ahead."

With that said, he put both hands on his hips, grabbed something there, and pulled them out. In his hands were small cylinders.

"That's it?" asked Kyoko, expecting a weapon.

"Why don't you find out?"

Nodding at each other, Kyoko and Sayaka charged at him, weapons point first...

Before a sudden green gas surrounded their field of view, blinding them both. Backing away quickly, they saw the green gas suddenly light up in flame. When the fire disappeared, Omega stood in its place, left hand forward, right hand back. A devilish smirk lay on his lips.

"How did you do that?" asked Sayaka, genuinely confused.

"With the right mixture, I have made an explosive gas that is easily combustible and concealable," answered Omega, before placing them away. Reaching to the small of his back, he brought out a cylinder that had a resemblance to a sword hilt. With the press of a button, one side of the cylinder opened up, and a black blade appeared, hollow at the center. With another button press, the center lit up in flame, completely surrounding the blade. Charging point first, Omega, Kyoko and Sayaka charged at each other, a massive clash imminent...

Before Omega clutched his head in pain and slid on his knees, going right under the girls. The girls, along with Mami, who recovered by that point, all stared. Small grunts of pain came from Omega, along with incoherent words that sounded vaguely Latin. After a few seconds, during which the girls had walked towards him, Omega let go of his head, and looked back at the girls. Up close, the girls were able to see a vague shadow of his face, which was enough to show the fear he had on it. Walking backwards, he turned and ran as fast as he could, jumping from building to building, before disappearing in flame. Kayabey was also nowhere to be found, and the flames that blocked the girls from escaping died out.

"What just happened? I could have sworn he would have been trying to kill us earlier," asked Kyoko.

"Something's up. We need to be more careful from now on. But for now, it looks like we found one major flaw in him," answered Mami.

_**Abandoned Warehouse**_

Omega stepped out of his flame, but his momentum carried him to some steel barrels that filled the place. Removing his cloak, he turned to Kayabey and pointing his gauntlet-clad finger at him.

"You told me there were no side-effects," he said.

"**I said nothing bad would happen. Side-effects weren't part of that**," answered Kayabey, sitting on a barrel.

"Then why did my magic suddenly leave me?!" Omega all but demanded.

"**I'm not sure, but it'd probably due to some repressed memories of your other self**."

Lowering his finger, Omega sighed to himself, "Of course it would be him."

"**He is a part of you, and it can't be changed no matter what. His memories will end up killing you someday**," continued Kayabey.

"And until that day, I will keep him confined withing me until I can strike again at the magical girls," said Omega, mostly to himself. "But you never properly told me why you want them killed."

"**Not killed, incapacitated. It's Kyubey that I'm after. You should know how he looks like. You spied on the girls while they were conversing with their new friend, or don't you remember**?" asked Kayabey.

"Their new friend can be useful to us. We can reveal their true selves and lie that the girls are responsible for the disappearance of people here. With the right amount of prodding, I can get him to break all ties to the girls, before I interrogate them on Kyubey's whereabouts," said Omega.

"**That's so devilish****ly evil**** I'm surprised I didn't come up with that**," stated Kayabey, getting up and stretching.

Picking up his cloak from the ground, Omega placed it back on, before pulling his hood up. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a sour jawbreaker and tossed it at Kayabey, who grabbed it in the air, before settling on Omega's shoulders and moved the jawbreaker around. Walking forward, he disappeared in flames, and the warehouse was quiet once more.

_**End Chapter 5**_

**Sorry if the entire chapter was terrible. I typed this up at 3:00 in the morning last night.**

**If you wish to see other anime characters have cameos in the author notes, please tell me their names and what anime their from. If they are really popular, they can be part of the author note cast**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: This chapter will focus on Omega, and his plans. Takes place after the battle**

**Dragonmaster870: **1, It's very important to the plot. I won't reveal more than that. 2, I just went derping around the interneton the magical girl powers, and Kyoko was listed with fire and enchantment. 3, Good choices, they'll be implemented next chapter**  
****Vanessa15975329****: **It's also time for bad person episode

"Hello" - Regular words

[Hello]_ -_ Words in different languages

"**Hello" **- Kyubey/Kayabey

'Hello_'– _Thoughts and telepathy

"_Hello"- _Emphasis

_**Chapter 6- Omega**_

_**Omega POV**_

Looking around in this construction site, I saw nothing that would tell me that there was a witch barrier here, so I looked at my soul gem, half-expecting it to stay the same. It was still glowing, telling me to look around more.

"Have you tried paying attention, Omega?" asked a familiar, annoying voice.

Looking behind me, I saw a person wearing my armor, but it was green and white.

"Maybe you can say that before I start looking around, Delta," I answered.

"I cannot. I am part of your consciousness given form, remember? All I know is what you know," he replied.

Another figure appeared next to me, this one red and blue. "I have to agree. Sometimes you end up going over important things and we have to remind you," he said.

"Shut it Theta."

"Do I sense some anger coming from you?" asked a voice, before it was echoed by a demonic voice.

"Sigma, I told you. I have it under control," I said, turning around. Sigma was pure orange, and fire was coming off of him, giving him a demonic look.

"My mood sensor says otherwise," stated Delta.

"Tell me when it says I care."

"Omega, it's right here," said Epsilon, the only one I can trust. I went to him, and saw that he was pointing at an elevator.

"Alright. Now I want all of you to shut up until I take care of this," I said, taking out my sword.

"We love you too," said Sigma. All but Epsilon disappeared, giving me peace for now.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You still haven't recovered from the battle," said Epsilon.

"My mental state is fine," I replied.

"But aren't you talking to yourself right now?"

At this, I waved my hand, forcing Epsilon to disappear. I trust him, but his sarcastic personality really gets on my nerves sometimes. Igniting my blade, I went through the witch barrier.

The entirety of it was ice, and literal walking snowballs were walking around, and it was supposed to be cold, but my sword gave me necessary heat to keep from shivering like a hobo on the streets in January.

Looking around, I kept an eye out for a way to the witch here, but the damn familiars are everywhere, so I carved my way through them, making myself a clear path. After ten minutes of cutting, I got my first clue.

A puddle of blood.

Witches don't bleed, near as I can tell.

Kneeling down, I dipped a finger in. Warm, and recent. Looking around, I saw a trail of blood to my right. I must be in the main chamber, but the witch has moved on from this location. Getting up, I followed the trail, and the blood became thicker, and a small piece of bone was in one. After a few more meters, I saw it.

It resembled a giant hand and a crab mixed together. Four "fingers" extended from the main body, followed by a multitude of legs, giving it a centipede like body at the legs. It roared, and I saw it had four giant, orange eyes, and a large mouth, filled with blood. Underneath it, a white-haired girl was crawling away, but both her legs were missing, and her left arm was mangled badly, and the pool of blood that was forming. It's a wonder how she's still conscious.

"Delta, I want you and Sigma to distract that thing while I take the girl away," I said.

"Do you want us to kill it?" asked Sigma, followed by his demonic echo.

"Keep it busy until the girl is safely away. From there, Theta will help her."

"Just tell us when," stated Delta.

"When it opens its mouth, unload a few rounds into it. Sigma, when it roars in pain, keep it still," I said. I saw the creature split its legs, and roared, preparing to slam them down on the girl. But before it could do that, two red balls flew straight into its mouth, exploding and forcing it back, giving Sigma time to wrap a few chains around it, forcing it into a ball. As soon as it hit the ground, I flash-fired my way to the girl, gently picked her up, then went back to where I was. There, Theta was waiting for me.

"How bad?" he asked.

"Dismembered legs and a broken arm, along with a few pints of blood," I said, before placing her on the ground. Taking out my sword, I went back to the witch and slashed at its legs, failing to cut them off. Suddenly, it forced its legs forward, sending me back. When I got up, it started digging into the ground, before it utterly disappeared. Looking around for it, I saw nothing that would tell me where it was underground.

"Behind you!" yelled Epsilon, appearing before me and throwing his spear. Turning around, I saw it impact with one of the eyes, rupturing it, and causing the witch to roar in pain. Briefly, the inside of its mouth glowed.

"Try that again, I just found out where to hit it!" I said, igniting my sword, and slashed at its legs again. Once again, it sent its legs out, but I was ready for in and held on, my clawed gauntlets giving me a firm grip. Climbing up, I slashed at the claw, causing a large wound that was instantly cauterized. Roaring again, it left itself open.

'Simple-minded,' I thought.

Epsilon threw his spear again, and when it roared, I threw one of my homemade fire bombs into its mouth, jumping away before it exploded, the body parts flying everywhere. In the mangled mess that was the corpse, a grief seed was in the middle of it. Picking it up, I placed it in my pocket before walking back to Theta and the girl. The bleeding had stopped, but her soul gem was nearly black.

"Who-who are you?" she asked, a little trail of blood coming out of the corner of her lip.

"A friend," I said, before touching her soul gem with the new grief seed. Instantly, the black disappeared, and I noticed it was a clear white color. "What's your name?"

"Jade," she said, a bit more clearly, apparently glad that she would be safe for now.

"I'm Omega. What were you doing here?" I asked, picking her up in a bridal carry in the process.

"I was chasing a witch that caused the majority of suicides at the construction site, but it caught me off guard by appearing below me. I ran a bit of ways before it chomped off my left leg. I then resorted to fast crawling, before my arm was broken badly by the familiars here. Then my other leg way bitten off. Just when it seemed it was about to kill me, you appeared, my knight in shining armor," she said, giving me a literal one-armed hug.

"Do you have any family?" I asked.

"No. Both my parents died when I was young, and I was raised in an orphanage most of my life. There, Kyubey found me, and I made my wish, which was to be away from the orphanage. So for the last six years, I've been fighting witches day and night, but it seems those days are over," she said, glancing at what was once her legs.

"I can heal your wounds, but in return, you must do something for me," I said.

"What is it?"

"In return, you pledge your services to me to stop Kyubey. Would you be willing to do that?"

"You saved me from being killed, then gave me an offer that would give me back my legs and arm. What am I going to say, no?"

"I'll take that as a yes," I said. By this point, we were in the construction yard, and it was empty. Setting her down, I began concentrating fire in my hands, willing it to become blue. Placing my right hand on her left stump, I put my other hand not too far from the stump, then brought them together. Instantly, the blue fire began spreading, and began to take form. Jade jumped a bit, but I kept her still. Within two minutes, her leg was reformed, and her pale skin tone became darker. With her regular skin tone back, I noticed she was pretty. She had green eyes, a small nose, round lips, and a pale complexion. Placing my hands on the other stump, I reformed that too, restoring her legs back. With that done, I then healed her arm, this one taking a few seconds this time. With that done, I helped her up, keeping her steady until she was confident she can walk on her own. When she was done, I held out my hand and asked, "Are you ready?"

With a sure smile, she grasped my hand. "I was born ready."

Smiling to myself, I warned, "Hold on, this might feel weird for a bit."

Her face was one of confusion, then changed to understanding as we flash-fired away, leaving the construction sight behind.

_**Docks**_

"I think my insides are outside," said Jade, holding her stomach before throwing up.

"It takes some time to get used to it. You aren't the only one to throw up at first. Now, what's your weapon?" I asked, holding her hair back.

After a minute, she held her hand out, then clenched it. Immediately, a dagger made of ice materialized, and the temperature instantly dropped a few degrees.

"Not bad."

That said, I pulled out a small knife and made a cut on my palm. Using the blood, I wrote the word _Portal_ in Latin, before igniting it. In reaction, a portal of fire appeared, big enough to walk through. With a nod at Jade, I walked through.

_**Omega's Realm- Docks**_

And here we are. I managed to perfect my realm since I first arrived here. Now, it's a hellish version of Mitakihara city, with the water at the docks replaced by a river of lava. A tornado of fire went in the city, and a volcano was erupting in the distance. Here, at the docks, it was the calmest place in this world.

"Not bad. I can see you're the apocalypse kind of person," said Jade, stretching.

"This is our base of operations. From here, we can make plans on how to deal with Kyubey, and we can manage anything else here. As our numbers grow, I will make a forge for weapon repairs and a training arena for you to use," I said.

"**Who's this**?" asked a familiar voice. Looking around, I saw Kayabey sitting down next to my Inferno hound and tiger.

"An ally," I answered.

"**And why was I not told of this before now**?"

"Because you don't express interest in what I do." With that, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a ring.

"Here," I said, tossing it to Jade.

"What's this?"

"A communicator of sorts. When a message is being delivered to you, the gem will glow, so you should find a private place to answer. When a meeting will be held, the entire ring glows. To return here, merely make a cut and put a drop of blood on the gem," I answered.

"Complicated, but useful," stated Jade. "Well then, until we meet again." With that, she walked quickly towards me and kissed me on the cheek. "That's for saving me," she said, then left the realm.

I was shocked. Truth be told, that was the first time a girl kissed me, and mostly because it was unexpected. After a few seconds, I shook it off, then exited the realm, Kayabey following.

_**End Chapter 6**_

**As you saw, Omega has a multiple personality disorder**

**Omega**: Hey!

**And that he's building an army (Harem) to stop Kyubey. If you want to have her join in, give a magical girl. It can be by review or PM, but reviews need an identification for it to be valid, so if you usually comment with 'Guest', you need a name.**

**Magical Girl Name:  
Age:  
Appearance:  
Weapon:  
Personality:  
Injury (The state Omega finds her in):  
Wish:  
Chest Size (Yes, I really just put that in):**

**All magical girl OC's will be orphans, FYI**

**Dante: **I could have sworn that the author said there wouldn't be a harem

**Not for you**


	7. A Response

A response to all the criticism going on.

First off, I'm not angry or pissed that you guys are criticizing. Frankly, I'm glad to see criticism that doesn't have swear words every five seconds in (If confused, look at the review section of Lightning Blaze. Reading the story is optional).

Now, on to the important parts.

About the canon. I don't really follow canon in any of my stories, with the exception of Brotherhood of Remnant. I make vague references, but canon and I don't mix very well. About Sayaka's name: I figured that out after the third chapter. I'll update the rest of them soon. About the harem: This is becoming my berserk button. For the last time, if I was actually going to make it a harem story for Dante, I would replace friendship with romance. The harem belongs with Omega, and he's going to have a single girl by the end of this story. Concerning the girls: I have a passion for yuri, but it's not my best suit. Concerning the elemental powers I gave Sayaka and Kyoko: Sayaka is explainable, if Oktavia von Seckendorff is any explaination. Kyoko, on the other hand, her fire I just found on one of the sites. About Dante Caruso: He isn't my alter-ego. And his name. I picked Dante because of my love for DmC. The Caruso part is actually a first name, but it had a last name feel to it.

And for the rest.

You want the truth? I started this story when I was on episode six of the anime. I haven't seen the movies yet, or the side stories concerning it. All the content is stuff I came up with on the fly. I'm sure I don't need to explain, but in my stories, nothing follows the story, because reality is my bitch, and logic and reason are my maids. Hell, in my stories, I can remove grief seeds and replace them with the magical girls having sex to cleanse their soul gems (Not doing it though. I have limits.) My grammar is bad, mostly because I started writing on February.

Now if there is nothing left, good day to you gentlemen.


	8. Discontinued

Another update on this story, no chapter.

In the middle of my next chapter, my computer shorted out, and all my progress was lost, along with a summary I made for me to follow. If confused, my writing computer was lost, and I'm in the process of getting another computer for story writing purposes. However, to shut you all up, I'm rewriting the story to fit your needs. I have no experience in the Yuri category, but I'll work something out. Also, I'm bringing back Dante Caruso and Omega, but Dante will be as I originally made him to be, and another story will be made on Omega's origins and why he was trying to get rid of Kyubey.

To Moiderah: For fucks sake, Omega, not Dante, was going to have a harem. I already established that I didn't want to read the word harem again. Besides, last time I got angry with a reviewer, we had a comment war _in my own story. _And when I fought him, nearly half of the fanbase joined my side. Be glad I didn't cause a war

To Yeah right (guest): Yes, give me a minute to try and proccess the mound of stupid that my eyes met. Admittedly, I don't have limits, I just can't write lemons, or anything related to love scenes. Besides, anyone who tells me to stop writing just makes me release chapters faster. So yes, continue hating

see you people in a few days


End file.
